


Sounds of the Night

by HartbigFic



Category: Hartbig, My Drunk Kitchen, dailygrace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartbigFic/pseuds/HartbigFic





	Sounds of the Night

“Grace, hey Grace,” Hannah whispered as she gently shook Grace’s shoulder, “I hear something.”

Rolling onto her back and wiping the sleep from her eyes, Grace looked at the alarm clock, then to Hannah. “Baby, it’s three in the morning, why am I awake?”

“I said, I think I hear something coming from outside,” Hannah repeated, motioning for Grace to listen.

“Hannah, it’s currently storming outside, it was probably the wind or something,” Grace replied, rolling back onto her side. “Go back to sleep, God knows I need it,” she added, pulling the covers tighter around her naked body.

Huffing, Hannah threw the covers off of herself and began to put her clothing back on.

“Hannah, what are you doing?” Grace asked, sitting up in the bed.

“I heard something and it wasn’t the wind, I’m going to go see what caused it,” Hannah replied, slipping her shirt on.

“Hannah, I’m pretty sure it was nothing,” Grace responded, getting out of bed and walking over to the blue-eyed girl.

Hannah stood, mouth agape, as Grace walked towards her, her naked body illuminated by the small amount of moonlight filtering into the room. “Wow,” she breathed out, not able to take her eyes off the blonde.

“Come back to bed,” Grace said, taking Hannah’s hand in her own.

Hearing the distinct sound of a door handle rattling, both of them looked at one another, wide-eyed. “You heard that, right?” Hannah asked, watching as Grace nodded her head slowly.

“Yeah, I did,” Grace replied, started to get dressed.

“I’m going to go see what’s causing it,” Hannah said, walking toward the door only to feel Grace grab her arm.

“I’m not letting you go out there alone, give me a min and I’ll come with you,” Grace said, putting her last item of clothing on.

Heading out of the bedroom together, they crept into the living room and looked around. Hannah tapped Grace’s shoulder and pointed to the door in the kitchen. The knob moved back and forth, rattling loudly, as a shadow of a tall, bulky person was evident through the glass.

“We’re going to die,” Grace whispered, grabbing onto Hannah’s arm tightly, feeling dread wash through her.

“If you have your phone, call the police,” Hannah suggested, feeling Grace release her arm and head back into the bedroom.

Watching the door intently, the knob stopped moving and the sounds of something trying to jam the door open could be heard.

Moving as quickly as she could back into the bedroom, Hannah closed the door and looked to Grace who looked just as worried and scared as she did.

“We have no reception, I can’t even call 911,” Grace said, putting their phones down on the bedside table, trying not to panic any more than she already felt like she was.

“We need to find a way to block your bedroom door, it sounds like he’s trying to jam something into the other door to open it,” Hannah whispered, feeling scared for her life.

“Okay, um, we can push the dressing table in front of it. We would need to take the draws out first to move it though and we don’t know how much time we have,” Grace softly spoke, beginning to pull out the draws.

Removing the six draws, they pushed the dressing table to in front of the door and put the draws back into it as quickly and quietly as they could.

“Let’s hope that that holds and he doesn’t get inside,” Hannah whispered, feeling Grace’s arms around her.

“Are you cold?” Hannah asked, turning to face the blonde as she felt her shivering against her back.

“I don’t know, I really don’t,” Grace responded, not knowing if it was the cold or if she was shaking with fear.

“I’m scared too, Grace,” Hannah said, slipping an arm around the girl’s waist. “Let’s go back to bed, there is really nothing we can do except wait,” she added, guiding them towards the large, warm bed.

Sitting in the bed together, they strained their ears trying to hear the door knob moving. Thunder cracked down and lightening illuminated the sky and they both jumped, gripping onto one other for dear life.

The front door rattled, banged and creaked and the sounds of pounding started to fill the room.

“Hannah, I’m so scared,” Grace said, feeling the tears burn behind her eyes.

“I am too, Grace, I am too,” the blue-eyed girl responded, slipping into Grace’s embrace.

Placing a kiss on the younger girl’s head, Grace felt her feelings for the girl well up inside of her. They had been together for about four months now but didn’t define their relationship as anything.

“Hannah, if we’re going to die here tonight, there is something I need to tell you,” Grace softly said, pulling the darker blonde girl closer to her.

“You really don’t need to say anything, Gracie,” Hannah replied, listening to the heartbeat of the brown-eyed girl.

“I do and I’ve wanted to say this for a while now but I’ve never had the balls to and knowing that we may not live to see morning if the door gets opened, I want you to know how I feel,” Grace said, turning so she was looking into Hannah’s crystal blue eyes. “The last few months have been the best time of my life; with you by my side I feel complete in every way possible. The way you touch me makes the butterflies in my stomach dance, my palms sweat and my heart beat crazy fast in my chest. I feel like I can truly be myself when I’m around you and when you’re not here by my side, I miss you so much. Hannah Maud Hart, I love you with every fibre of my being and I don’t want to go a day without you,” Grace admitted, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

“I love you too Grace Anne Helbig, you’re my world and much more,” Hannah responded, wiping the tears from the blonde’s face before leaning in and softly kissing her, putting everything she felt into it.

Thunder boomed from outside, shaking the room as both girls hid under the blankets on the bed, wrapped securely in one another’s arms. Feeling Hannah’s head buried in her chest, Grace moved the blankets down so that they were still covered but able to breathe easily. 

Listening to the sounds coming from outside, they both stayed alert, the door continued to rattle and shake for ten minutes before everything went quiet. Waiting another half hour without hearing any sounds but that of the rain; Hannah removed herself from Grace’s arms and sat up in the bed.

“I think the guy left,” Hannah quietly said, muffling a yawn.

“Same, we should probably get some sleep, it is four o’clock,” Grace reasoned, hoping that the man had truly left. 

“That’s a good idea, I’m buggered,” Hannah responded. “Goodnight Gracie, I love you,” the blue-eyed girl added, feeling her heart swell with pride when she spoke those three simple words.

“I love you too, Hannah,” the blonde said, meaning every word of it as she settled into the warm bed. Grace held Hannah in her arms as they both drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The End ~


End file.
